Tanabata-sama
by Megnove
Summary: Per "La notte della festa delle stelle": perché al bambù era attaccato proprio quel desiderio? Il mio tentativo di risposta.


**Tanabata–Sama**

_Kibugawa, campagna giapponese  
7 luglio 1931_

–Ah ah! Sta piangendo ancora!  
–È proprio una piagnona!  
–Attenti, arrivano le grandi. Scappiamo.  
Il branco di ragazzini si disperse come uno sciame di mosche. La bimbetta dai capelli neri accovacciata tra l'erba alta non alzò neanche la testa dalle ginocchia e continuò a singhiozzare in silenzio. Tre o quattro bambine sui dieci anni in kimono arrivate di corsa la abbracciarono e si posero tra lei e il resto dei piccoli vocianti.  
–Andate via! Lasciatela stare!  
–Poverina, vieni qui… non ti tormenteranno più adesso…  
–Perché la dovete prendere sempre in giro?  
–Ma sorellina– disse uno dei più grandicelli piccato, –noi diciamo solo la _verità_.  
–Sì. Kumi non ha la mamma. E neanche il papà.  
–Sta in casa dei suoi zii.  
–Se poi sono _davvero_ i suoi zii. A lei non piace.  
–È vero. Io li ho sentiti litigare una volta. Lei voleva buttarla fuori di casa.  
–Li ho sentiti anch'io.  
–Ha detto che è una mangiapane a ufo.  
–Si vede che i suoi veri genitori erano dei poco di buono.  
–Comunque se l'hanno lasciata qui significa che non la volevano.  
–Kumi è una che i suoi genitori non volevano.  
–E nemmeno quelli nuovi la vogliono.  
–Non la vuole nessuno.  
–Non sa nemmeno da chi è nata.  
–È la _verità_.  
–Ah ah. Ecco che piange di nuovo…  
La più grande delle ragazze, una spilungona dai capelli color paglia, tirò una zoccolata come se fosse uno scapaccione prendendo solo l'aria. I piccoli torturatori scapparono di gran carriera sentendo arrivare più di una bella sgridata.  
–Anche se _fosse_ la _verità_– strillò alle loro spalle la vendicatrice furiosa –perché diavolo dovete dirla per _forza_?  
–Serina–san, non smette di piangere.  
La ragazza si ricompose tirandosi su l'orlo superiore del kimono che si era un po' allentato, e andò a inginocchiarsi vicino alla bambina. Le esortazioni delle sue compagne sembravano non avere nessun effetto su di lei, eppure continuava a non dire una parola. E nelle sue lacrime era come se si sforzasse di non fare il minimo rumore. Forse per orgoglio, per non far sentire ai monelli la propria voce piangente. O forse per timore di disturbare qualcuno anche solo esprimendo il proprio dolore. Serina, che si era sforzata di calmarsi, si inquietò leggermente di nuovo a quel comportamento.  
–È anche colpa tua, Kumi–chan. Perché non reagisci? Perché non gliele ridai indietro?  
–Uh, Serina…– mormorò scandalizzata una delle amiche.  
–Che c'è? Certo, ridargliele indietro! Che vuoi saperne tu? Non gliele ho date anch'io più di una volta ai maschi quand'ero piccola? E anche adesso! Mi prendevano sempre in giro per i miei capelli, ma ora potete vedere voi stesse se si permettono! I bambini sono dei vigliacchi. Se la prendono con chi è più debole di loro, ma basta mostrarsi un pochino forti e scappano via. Dovresti almeno _cercare_ di picchiarli, Kumi–chan. Non hanno il diritto di parlarti così.  
–Serina–san, ma Kumi–chan è così piccola…  
La bambina mormorò qualcosa d'inintelligibile strofinandosi forte gli occhi con le manine minuscole. –…one– disse.  
–Come? Cos'hai detto, Kumi–chan?  
–…Ma loro hanno ragione– mormorò la bimba con lo sguardo fisso a terra. –La mia mamma non mi ha voluta. Non so neanche che faccia ha. Devo aver fatto qualcosa di cattivo. Anche se non so cosa. O magari lo farò quando sarò grande. Shiro–chan dice che i bambini abbandonati diventano sempre cattivi da grandi. Per questo i loro genitori li abbandonano, perché sanno che sono cattivi. Nessuno abbandona un bambino buono.  
O forse, commentò Serina amara dentro di sé, i bambini abbandonati finiscono per diventare cattivi proprio _perché_ nessuno li ha voluti. Quasi spazientita, afferrò le mani della piccola costringendola ad abbassarle e si piegò ancor più sulle ginocchia fino a guardarla negli occhi. –Kumi–chan, adesso chi era che stava facendo il cattivo? Loro o tu? A me sembra che tormentare una bambina più piccola di loro sia una cosa piuttosto cattiva, tu non credi?  
–Ma io sono…  
–Anche se tu fossi cattiva come dici, sarebbe giusto tormentare un bimbo più piccolo, che sia cattivo o meno?  
Sorpresa, Kumi fece lentamente cenno di no.  
–Però non mi sembra che i loro genitori li abbiano abbandonati, no? Non è avere la mamma e il papà vicino che ti fa buono o cattivo. E nemmeno quello che ti dicono gli altri. Ci sono certe persone che pensano di sapere cosa sei e si sentono in dovere di ricordartelo tutto il santo giorno, se no, non voglia il cielo, magari te ne dimentichi.– E queste sono tra i piccoli come tra i grandi, masticò. –Ma tu non devi essere quello che dicono loro, e non devi essere quello che crede qualcun altro, e non devi essere quello che dovresti essere secondo il primo che ti incontra per strada. Tu devi essere solo quello che _vuoi essere tu_.  
Kumi guardò seria il mare di grano che si estendeva intorno. Pochi fili bassi di nuvole incorniciavano una splendida giornata. –Ho pensato che se fossi tanto buona… magari potrei farmi perdonare per essere una bambina cattiva. Così la zia non sarebbe sempre tanto arrabbiata con me. E forse la mamma tornerebbe a prendermi.  
–Tesoro, io credo che la tua mamma _vorrebbe_ tanto venire a prenderti. Se non viene dev'essere perché non può.  
–Davvero?– Il faccino s'illuminò di un'inaspettata speranza.  
–Davvero– annuì Serina, seria. _E se così non fosse di sicuro dovrebbe esserlo._ –Forse sta lavorando lontano e non può tornare finché non avrà abbastanza soldi per portarti a vivere con lei. O forse…– Aveva in mente qualche altra possibilità, ma sorvolò. –Se io fossi la tua mamma, Kumi–chan, non lascerei mai una bambina così buona e così bella come sei tu.  
–Davvero?– ripeté la piccola.  
–Davvero. Perché io voglio molto, molto bene a Kumi–chan.– La ragazza le scompigliò i capelli, con un po' d'imbarazzo. –Perciò non devi più dire che sei cattiva. E non devi permettere che gli altri ti facciano sentire male. Perché altrimenti, se lo sapranno le persone che ti vogliono bene, ne soffriranno. Sono sicura che la tua mamma starebbe male, se sapesse che piangi.  
Kumi parve rabbuiarsi leggermente. –Un giorno anche tu sarai grande e avrai un bambino, Kumi–chan– aggiunse Serina. –Ti piacerebbe sapere che il tuo bambino soffre?  
Seria seria, la bimba fece di nuovo no con la testa.  
–Allora vedi, devi essere allegra. E devi essere forte. Per le persone che ti amano e per quelle che ti ameranno.  
–Anche per Serina–san.  
–Sì, certo, anche per me che ti voglio bene, Kumi–chan.  
La piccola alzò gli occhi al cielo, pensierosa. –Vorrei vedere la mia mamma– disse piano. –Anche solo una volta. E vorrei sapere come sarà il mio bambino.  
–Allora perché non fai così?– Serina si sollevò spazzolandosi le ginocchia. –Scrivilo su un bigliettino dei desideri e appendilo al bambù. Stasera è la festa delle stelle, no? Se lasci andare il bambù nella corrente il tuo desiderio arriverà alle venerabili stelle, e loro lo esaudiranno di sicuro.  
–Davvero?– saltò quasi dalla gioia Kumi, fissando la ragazzina più grande.  
–Davvero davvero. Perché lo ripeti sempre? Le venerabili stelle esaudiscono sempre i desideri dei bambini nel giorno della loro festa, no? A maggior ragione il desiderio di una bambina buona come sei tu. Forza, vai a metterti il vestitino più bello e preparati per la processione. Stasera baderò io che nessuno di quei ragazzacci ti dia fastidio.  
Kumi saltò su come una molla, fece un inchino profondissimo di ringraziamento e corse verso casa felice sui suoi zoccoletti attraverso i campi.  
–Ma stai attenta che il bambù non si impigli da qualche parte– le gridò dietro Serina con la mano intorno alla bocca, scherzosamente. –Altrimenti come farà ad arrivare fino alla Via Lattea?  
–Sì– gridò da lontano la vocina perdendosi.  
–Certo che sei davvero gentile con lei, Serina–san– commentò una delle altre ragazze alle sue spalle. –Anche se è solo…  
Serina la fulminò con lo sguardo voltandosi. –Tu non parlarmi più almeno fino a domani.  
E si allontanò a gran passi in modo molto poco femminile nella polvere del grano alto.  
–Ma cosa ho detto?...– mormorò la ragazza perplessa.  
–Dovresti capirlo da sola– rispose l'altra con un tocco di severità nella voce. –A Serina non piacciono quel tipo di discorsi. Dopotutto, anche lei è stata sempre presa in giro.  
–Lo capisco anche, ma…  
–Lo sai perché i suoi capelli sono così? Perché sua madre è straniera– disse la seconda ragazza, fissando la schiena di quella che si allontanava. –I suoi genitori si sono lasciati quando era piccola e non vede la madre da allora. Quando aveva l'età di Kumi–chan, tutti dicevano che era figlia di una sgualdrina e che sarebbe certamente diventata anche lei una sgualdrina da grande. Lo dicevano i bambini e anche gli adulti.  
–Io… non lo sapevo.  
–Perché ha imparato a farsi rispettare. Ha picchiato i maschi finché non hanno smesso. E un paio di volte ha picchiato anche dei grandi. Adesso hanno paura di lei. La chiamano maschiaccio. E continueranno a chiamarla maschiaccio. Ma almeno in quell'altro modo non la chiamano più.

Kumi camminava nella luce incerta del crepuscolo col suo ramo di bambù in mano, più alto di lei. Le foglie frusciavano e gli ornamenti tintinnavano. Sul bigliettino appeso proprio al centro era scritto, nella sua grafia incerta, da una parte «Fatemi vedere la mia mamma», dall'altra «Fatemi vedere il mio bambino».  
Forse non sapeva neanche lei quale delle due cose volesse di più. Avere una mamma doveva essere bellissimo. Ma ESSERE una mamma e avere un bambino…  
Il cuoricino di Kumi sobbalzava ad ogni passo insieme ai sonagli mentre cominciava ad intonare la canzoncina della festa. Quella sera gli altri bambini l'avrebbero lasciata in pace. Serina l'aveva promesso. E perché le stelle non avrebbero dovuto esaudire il suo desiderio?…  
Il fiume luccicava lontano. Stelle e lucciole cominciavano a riflettercisi. Sembrava davvero una porta verso un altro mondo. In quel momento tra il giorno e la notte, era quasi come se lo spazio e il tempo perdessero di significato, e la realtà potesse mescolarsi al sogno.  
Piena di speranza, Kumi sentiva un gran calore dentro. In fondo tutto è possibile, non è vero?  
E con questo pensiero in cuore, sorrise al ragazzo che scendeva lungo il sentiero, con quegli strani abiti occidentali, con la nostalgia nello sguardo che tanto somigliava al suo.


End file.
